This invention relates to a method for filleting the body of a slaughtered bird, or a part thereof, comprising the following steps: making incisions in the shoulder joints while the connection between the muscles to be filleted and their wing bones remains essentially intact; tearing away a fillet from the ribs by exerting a force which acts upon the wing concerned and is directed essentially away from the ribs; and breaking the connection between fillet and wing bone. This invention also relates to a device for carrying out said method.